


doubleheader

by nicht_alles_Gold



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: It's gonna be gross, sorry.





	doubleheader

Travis sat up, groggy, and reached for his sunglasses wherever they were on the ground behind him. He was too used to wearing them, the morning light spilling over the trees felt like it was pouring straight into his eyeballs, without fucking color correction.

“Trav,” Kamui said suddenly beside him, making Travis jump, putting his hand over his heart.

“Jesus fucking Christ dude,” he said, voice extra raspy, “You scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry. It’s just, I noticed you had, um…” His shining eyes flicked downward, to where the thin blanket covering his lower half was tented over an obvious erection.

“Yeah? What about it?” Travis asked, defensive.

“You have one every morning. Aren’t you almost forty?”

Travis squinted at him. “I’m virile.” He found his sunglasses and put them on. “It’s not  _ every _ day--whatever, it’s part of my morning ritual. Pump ‘n dump, you know?” Kamui shook his head honestly, and Travis sighed. “Nevermind.”

“Do you want me to help?” Kamui always looked spooky, but right now he looked like an absolute angel, and Travis grinned.

“Fuck yeah, go for it.”

Kamui pulled the blanket off, and wrapped his hand around Travis’s cock as it peeked out from his boxer hole, but before he could get anywhere, Badman shunted over with a grunt, a lewd smile already on his lips. “Hey Kamui, you know what every guy dreams of? Morning blow job.”

“Oh. Really?”

Travis shrugged, his grin becoming more of a grimace. “I’m not gonna say no, but--”

That said, Kamui bowed down, lips wrapping around the head, his hand starting to stroke. Travis clamped his teeth together and put one hand on Kamui’s head, fingers combing through his soft hair, not pushing but gently petting. Damn, he could wake up to this--

“Shit, that’s pretty hot,” Badman said practically in his ear.

“Shut the fuck up and brush your teeth,” Travis hissed back at him. Kamui tilted his head to lap at the side of his cock, and also look up at them, and Travis stifled a groan, trying to glare at the older, stinkier man next to him. “Three’s a crowd.”

“You didn’t say that last night when I was in your--”

Kamui pulled his head away just enough to talk, breath tickling Travis’s dick. “He couldn’t really say anything with--”

“Actually, both of you shut the fuck up.” His face was getting red; he didn’t need a recap of their fuck marathon from last night, his asshole was still sore from that rowdy old piece of shit, and Kamui was only slightly more thoughtful regarding his poor jaw. With a nod, Kamui went back to it, but Badman kept close, breathing heavily through his nose, and haphazardly stroking his cock like he was entitled to this free show.

Rudely, he pressed it against Travis’s thigh. “How about you do somethin’ useful?” As if petting Kamui’s hair wasn’t!

“Fuckin’, fine,” Travis said dramatically, reaching his hand over, but being stopped by Kamui.

“I’ll do it.”

“Kamui, you ain’t such a bad guy after all, huh?” Badman scooted awkwardly so he and Travis were thigh-to-thigh, one a hair forest, the other too pale but more more muscular than expected.

“You really think he’s even gonna be able to reach your dick with that fupa in the way?”

“What the fuck you say to me?”

Kamui went down on Travis, sucking his dick into his mouth, tongue probing at the head, while his hand found Badman’s dick and stroked it. After a few minutes he switched, head tilting as he licked up the side of the older man’s cock, teeth lightly grazing the side as it hardened, but his other hand squeezed and pumped Travis’s. He spent a little longer there, then moved back, head bobbing down on Travis’s dick and eliciting a shallow moan.

Badman laughed, and pulled Travis’s head closer. “You moan like a whore.”

“You raise a daughter with that mouth?”

Badman’s eyes narrowed, so Travis kissed him before a real argument could start, their lips clashing together violently. Kamui pulled off his dick with a gross slurp, using the mix of precum and saliva in his mouth to wet Badman’s, who groaned into the kiss, hand roughly pulling Travis’s head nearer. His fingers were not kindly and tugged painfully on the short hairs on Travis’s neck. Their teeth clacked as it turned competitive, and Badman growled when Travis’s fingers wormed vengefully under the straps at the back of his mask, but kept his ass firmly planted to keep Kamui on his dick. He bit Travis’s lip purposefully hard so the younger man jerked back.

“Motherfucker--” he snarled.

“Trav,” Kamui said, warningly, his tongue just leaving the base of Badman’s hard cock, “Shigeki.”

His eyes said “play nice” while his mouth didn’t, because it was quickly busy stretching over Travis’s dick again, sucking him off because he was almost ready. His hand jerked Badman’s hardily up and down, slicked by body fluids, creating a symphony of nasty sex noises. Travis licked his lips, tasting a hint of copper, and leaned in for one last hard, bruising kiss before he came, moaning a string of expletives into Badman’s mouth. Like a chain reaction, he finished too, cum spilling onto Kamui’s hand while he endeavored to swallow Travis’s, and did.

Travis panted, letting his head droop onto Badman’s shoulder. “Fuck, morning bj, how’re,” he paused to swallow, “You supposed to do work or shit after that?” He inhaled Badman’s sweaty, cigar stained musk, frowned, and turned away, breathing hard.

Kamui sat back on his legs and wiped his mouth, bangs sticking wetly to his forehead, his cock obnoxiously jutting forward. Badman eyed it, doubled-over, and smirked. “You should jerk off on Travis,” he said, not nearly as out of breath, “He’ll fucking get hard again.”

“Shut the hell up. Cum all over Badboy over there so he has to get hosed off.” Travis waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine,” Kamui said with a shrug.

“No, I’ll--”

“Nah, just--”

They (semi-)guiltily spoke at the same time, and Travis sat up again. “Do it then, jackass.”

“What, so you can get off watching? Get the fuck over here.”

Kamui stood, understanding, as Travis hiked himself up and scooted forward. He and Badman shared a glance before each taking a side of Kamui’s cock. Badman smeared his thick, spitty tongue over it and sucked on the head, Travis focusing on the base, one hand lightly squeezing at his balls.

It didn’t take long for Kamui’s shallow breathing to hitch, hips thrusting forward as he came, then sank to his knees. “Thanks,” he huffed, wiping his bangs away, “I think I’m gonna shower.”

Travis nodded, then panicked at the painful yowl that came from the trailer. “Gross! What the hell are you doing!”

“Jeane, you usually sleep way late--!”

“Shut the fuck up you dumbass cat! You’ll wake Charlie!” Badman grabbed one of his boots and aimed it, Travis grappling him.

“Don’t throw shit at my cat!”

“Then tell her to shut the fuck up!”

“Jeane--!”

“Your dog is waking up,” Kamui calmly observed.

“She’s not a dog! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Dog or not, go take a shower fuckhead, unless you want her to see you with your dick out.” Travis caught a nasty glare before Badman thought again and hustled to the trailer, embarrassingly scrambling over the edge and slamming the bathroom door shut, upon which Bad Dog sat up with a start. She looked out at Kamui and Travis and immediately started yapping her head off.

“Whatever, nothing you haven't seen before!” Travis yelled at her, cramming his dick back into his boxers and throwing a blanket over Kamui’s.

Bad Dog ceased, settling for a petulant glare at the two of them. “Sorry,” Jeane apologized to her, licking a paw, “Get used to seeing that  _ thing _ . Comes with living with Travis.”

Bad Dog looked at her, itched her ear for a few seconds, shook, then went back to barking incessantly at them. “Fuck me,” Travis said, angrily pulling his hands, freeing flakes of old gel.


End file.
